Cruising of love
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: Veronica Mars isn't your average Pop Star. When she and the boys from Big Time Rush are bound to meet aboard the same cruise ship where both are teaming up for an all star performances. But not everything is easy sailing expect much drama, and love to break out also many secrets little Veronica has kept hidden for too long.
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard

A/n This story has been replaying in my head for the longest time now, so I'd thought I might share with you guys. Let me know what you all think.

**BACKGROUND INFO: **

**Characters**:

BTR: I do not own,

Veronica Mars: Is a famous young singer through out the world, she's about 5' 4". She has dark brown curly hair going to about the middle of her back. She has grey green eyes that change color. She has a healthy build and rather tiny.

Others: To be announced...

**Setting:** On a Cruise ship in which both Veronica Mars and BTR perform.

Here we go.

_Veronica's P.O.V_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping uncontrollably. It was a sunny day in Florida, yet again. I laid in bed for a while. Today was going to be the beginning of a brand new adventure for me. I desperately needed out of this town. And I can not wait to spend the next year on a cruise ship sailing far away from this place.

My mom knocked on my door, "Vera," (Close friends and family call me that) "It's time to wake up you have to be on that boat by eleven for a sound check." My mom yelled from the other side of the door.

So it was just me and my mom, my dad left when I was little. I never met him and I never want to. Which means, I've never had the chance to have siblings either. And my mom, I love her she's all I have besides my fans. But lately since I've got my record deal, she treats me more like a business obligation.

"I'm up." I yelled back. Getting out of bed and heading for my bathroom door. I undressed and showered, and in about a half hour I was out and getting dressed. I let my hair towel dry as I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants a blue and green sports bra and a light grey beater shirt. I slid on a pair of black flip flops and threw my hair in a messy bun.

There was no point of dressing up, If I had to do a sound check. That would involve me dancing and running around for god only knows how long. My bags were already packed and shipped to the ship last night, so all I needed to grab was my phone and sunglasses and I was ready to go. Plus I decided to grab a bag and stuff extra clothes into it. I placed my sunglasses on the top of my head and held my phone and walked down the stairs.

My mom was talking to someone on the phone, "As her manager I can guarantee she will not accept any less the 50%"

Oh my goodness, I thought. I grabbed a granola bar and my mom was shooing me out the door as she continued talking on the phone, I tuned her out my putting my headphones in and put my playlist on shuffle. We got into the awaiting limbo, and I never looked back.

The drive was a short one and we arrived a little ahead of time. Getting out of the limbo, we walked over to the manager of the ship who was waiting for our arrival.

"Ms. Mars and Young Miss. Veronica. I hope you had a pleasant trip." The short kinda fat man asked.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Bitters." I smiled.

"Allow me to show you to where you'll be staying. " Mr. Bitters replied.

We followed him into the boat when my mom said, "Would you be able to show us where it is she will be rehearsing." He nodded and led us down a few brightly lit halls, lit by the sun flowing in.

He should us a HUGE concert stage, I had the biggest smile on my face, these

were the kind of things I lived for! The audience had seating in four levels, one on the ground level and three more on top.

"This is breath taking." I stated in awe.

"I'm glad you think so." He replied.

I walked away into the back of the stage and over to my background dancers. We talked for a while and showed each other new dance moves. Then I got a crazy idea. My mom had left leaving me alone with our band mates and dancers.

"I have an idea!" I told them all.

"We're listening." Molly (A dancer said smiling.)

"Why don't we take this rehearsal to a new venue and have a little more fun!"

"Where exactly do you have in mind?" Matt, our drummer asked.

"I noticed the pool has a killer view! Not to mention a deck above looking onto in, it'd be the best performance."

They all looked around. And nodded in unison. "Lets get some of this gear out there." Matt said.

"Okay, but me and the girls are going to change and get ready, can you and Danny handle it?"

Danny was our bass player. They both agreed and we went and changed, I put on a bright teal top it stopped just a few inches above my belly button and straps the crossed on the back I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny's and a pair of tan wedges. I let my long curly hair dancers had on basically the same thing just in yellow.

We walked out and Matt and Danny had the mics set up.

Everyone was playing in the pool and many took attention to us setting up and started to form a crowd.

I smiled. And spoke into the mic, "Hey guys! My name in Veronica Mars. And I have a new song I want to sing for you. Would you like that?" I asked people screamed and more began to crowd around. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Okay here is my new song called "We are NEVER getting back together." They went crazy.

"I remember when we broke up the first time" I held up a finger

"Saying this is it, and had enough, it's like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?" Shrugging my shoulders making a confused face.

"When you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" I rolled my eyes.

"Oooh we called it off again last night" I was dancing around on stage laughing with my dancers while the crowd began to wave their arms back and forth.

"But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever..." I laughed.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind

with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Not getting back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together…" I let the cords ring out as everyone screamed and clapped. I looked passed the audience and saw a pair of deep brown eyes staring into mine, he looked familiar. I blushed looking away.

**Carlo's P.O.V**

Me and the guys were doing our usual thing, hanging by the pool. When some girl, beautiful brown haired girl stepped up to the microphone.

"Was that always there?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Kendall replied.

I shrugged and listened to her talk. Hey guys! My name in Veronica Mars. And I have a new song I want to sing for you. Would you like that?"

When she began singing she really put all she had into it, moving to the beat and belting out the notes. I was staring into her green eyes and she caught me and blushed, I believe.

I had to get to know this girl.

"Oooh I remember now" Logan began. "Kelly told us that we were adding a new singing act. And I believe she's it."

**Veronica's P.O.V**

That song I wrote after my last break up, he's the whole reason I wanted out of Florida in the first place.

I was walking to my room thinking about it all when BAM! Someone ran right into me sending me falling to the floor hitting my head on the way down, where everything went dark.

When I finally come back around I was still on the floor and a group of boys were around me I looked around trying to sit up, and instantly regretted it when a sharp pain hit me. I grabbed my head.

"I'm so sorry." A brown eyed stranger said. "Are you okay?"

A/n and here is where it will end for tonight, let me know what you think, trust me it will get more interesting! Review .


	2. Chapter 2:Tonight

**A/n** _Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thought I might give you guys a new one. PLEASE review, I really appreciate some feedback._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BTR or the songs used in this chapter.

_**Last time…**_

_When I finally come back around I was still on the floor and a group of boys were around me I looked around trying to sit up, and instantly regretted it when a sharp pain hit me. I grabbed my head._

_"I'm so sorry." A brown eyed stranger said. "Are you okay?"_

**Chapter 2:**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"Ouch, it's alright.." I said, rubbing my head looking into those brown eyes that looked to familiar.

He offered my a hand up, I took it. I felt a small tingle when he touched me. Must have been the bump to my head.

"Hopefully we can start over? I think we started off on the wrong foot." He smiled at me.

I smiled back shaking my head. Sticking out my hand, "Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. But most people I know just call me Vera. Are you guys are?" I said looking around at the four boys.

"Well, my name is Carlos Pena." The brown eyed man said. He shook my hand.

"My name is James Maslow." He offered me his had to shake, which I did.

"Logan Henderson, nice to meet you Vera." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled sweetly.

"Kendall Schmidt, you must be new aboard. If I'm not mistaken you must be the new act. We'll be performing on the same stage."

"Well then I guess we'll all going to be real close friends then, because you are correct. I'm her to perform. I just got here today actually. It's nice to finally get to meet some new people. Especially now… " I paused. " I'm kind of lost." I laughed. "I can't find my room, 3A?"

"Allow us to show you the way it's actually right next to our rooms." Kendall said leading the way. We all followed behind.

As we walked we engaged in small talk. "So what's there to do on this ship anything fun?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well there's a pool, slides, water park, gym, food court, dance classes, yoga, a water park. Not to mention concerts magic shows, and every other month they hold different kinds of dances like so neon parties, and foam partied its all pretty cool." Carlos said looking at me smiling. There was something about that boy's smile that just made me melt. "There's actually one coming up this weekend. You should go."

"I don't know I mean I'm new here. I don't really know anyone." I said shyly shrugging my shoulders as we approached my room.

"Well you know us." Carlos said pointing to all of them.

I smiled. "Well I guess you have a point." I paused. "I'll tell you what, I'll think about it. And I'll get back to you guys."

Carlos's face lit up, "Well just incase you can't catch us in our rooms, do you have a phone?" He asked.

_Oh my God_. I thought. "Are you Carlos Pena, trying to ask for my number?" I faked shock.

"I don't know, is it working?" He jokingly winked at me.

I pretended to think for a few seconds, tapping my chin with my pointer finger. "Yes, it is." I nodded laughing. "Let me see your phone?" I asked.

He handed it to me and I pressed in my digits and saved it as 'Vera ' and handed it to him. "Text me later, I have to go now. I have a concert tonight. Maybe I'll see you guys then?" I asked kind of hopeful.

"Without a doubt." Kendall said. "We'll be there." He smiled.

"Well thanks for showing me where my room was. I'll see you guys tonight. Maybe we could hang out after." I said taking out my swipe card swiping it through opening the door.

"Of course, and I think there having fireworks tonight. We can go do that." Carlos said. "I'll text you. Oh and you might want to get some ice on your head." He pointed out.

I smiled. "I think I just might. But that sounds nice I'll see you later."

They walked away as I closed the door. They were really nice, and what was up with the way Carlos was, FLIRTING! With me? Plain old me… He seems so sweet, and his smile is so adorable. Wait, rewind. What am I thinking. I can not do this again… With my last relationship the way everything happened. I can not let anyone in again. I need to protect myself. I can't let my guard down. That's how they break you.

I walked through our rooms it was a big open space with a kitchen and a island where they had six stools sitting around. The room was light tan and hardwood floors. That opened up into a huge living room with a light blue couch with a giant tv hanging on the opposite wall. We had a huge window space stretching out the whole wall. It was breath taking. There were two doors on the opposite sides of the living room, both leading to two different bed rooms. I went into the one that had my stuff. My room had a king size bed, with green stripped sheets, the room was a light shade of green. It had a dark brown night stand holding a light on top and a matching drawer set on the opposite wall from the foot of my bed. There was a large mirror hanging above it. My luggage was scattered through out my room, and there was another door leading to a bathroom. It was mostly white except for the black marble sink.

I decided I should unpack, shower than get ready for my concert.

**Carlo's P.O.V. **

After we walked Vera back to her room and she closed the door the Guys turned to me.

"You so like this chick." James said as we walked back into our room. I crashed on the orange sofa and Kendall and Logan were raiding the fridge.

"I hardly know her!" I defended myself.

"You know her well enough to ask for her number." James replied narrowing his eyes at me.

"Maybe I'm just trying to be friendly." I shrugged.

"Oh, you were acting pretty friendly with her." James moved his eyebrows up and down. I threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

**Veronica's P.O.V**

A few hours had passed and I unpacked, showered and my wardrobe, hair and make up people were now in the living room making me pretty.

"So what are you in the mood for today?" Mia the head of my wardrobe department asked me.

"I want to look fun yet sophisticated. Edgy yet not over the top." I stated. She nodded and pulled out a black mini skirt with a matching black lacy top with a light blue half sleeve denim jacket with rips on the shoulders.

"Like this?" She asked. "With those shoes, she pointed to a pair of black heels.

"You're so good at your job." I beamed.

She shrugged, "I know." She joked.

They kept my make up simple giving me a 'Cat eye' and a light smoky-eye and applying cover-up and light pink lipstick. They began doing my hair taking my natural curls and giving them more volume trying to keep my bangs to the side of my face.

While they were working on my hair my phone went off. I didn't recognize the number but opened the message anyways.

**Message from: 456-654-6546 (random number)**

** To: You.**

**Hey Vera, it's me Carlos. Just thought I'd wish you good luck tonight. Can't wait to hang out after.**

That was sweet of him I quickly replied and saved his number.

**Message to: Carlos **

** From: You.**

**Thanks Carlos, That's really nice of you. I can't wait either. Hope to see you guys tonight. **

Vera, don't fall for this act again. I kept telling myself. I can never let someone hurt me like that again. I still was trying to hide bruises.

My ex Chad.

He was the one to blame for me becoming so guarded. I never was able to tell anyone about what had happened. Not even my mom, it's not like she would of listened anyways I mean it's just all business anyways she would of found a way to turn my problem into another way of making money.

Everything started out fine, that's how he reeled me in. The fake 'Nice Guy' act.

Then things went down hill. And I've never been the same.

My phone went off again.

**Message from: Carlos **

** To: You.**

**You're very welcome beautiful. And we will definitely be their tonight. You're an amazing performer. **

I sighed and closed my phone.

I was starting to hate this, feeling alone. Not something I was used to. I used to have my friends, and boyfriend, till he changed. And now I have music and that's all. Them treating me the way they were, so nice and inviting. It wasn't something I was used to. But it felt good being close to people again. Since Chad, I started shutting people out.

I can't live my life doing this. They were all cleaning up and I sneaked away to start a new song, hopefully I can have it ready by tonight. Within a half hour I had my guitar cords and the words memorized. It would be a little surprise to my fans.

I was being rushed by my mom, assistant manager, and the director. Who were all talking over me.

"So you can sing up to 10 songs tonight what are you choosing?" Stan the director asked.

"I was thinking, Skyscraper, I want you back, We are never getting back together, Liar Liar, Better than revenge, Teenage dream, What doesn't kill you, Part of me, Brokenhearted, Call me maybe, and a new song I call it enchanted."

***ON STAGE AT THE CONCERT***

I always get so pumped before I perform. I was literally bouncing around back stage. And the lights turned off and all you could see were lights from cameras, phones , glow sticks and light up sticks we sell.

I walked under the stage where I would be rising up onto the stage. And I took my place.

I squatted and waited. The lights were shining and blinking all over the room.

The music started to play and it started to rise up, the spotlight was on me. And I posed as soon as I was raised all the way up the music was still going.

I spoke to the audience, "Hey guys, you ready for this! " I paused as they all screamed. I scanned the crowd for the guys and soon met those brown eyes. I blushed and looked away. "I hope you don't mind but I want to start off a little slow tonight. This song means a lot to me and describes a time where I went through a really hard situation. And if you can relate to it in any way, I just want you guys to know you're not alone." They all yelled and hollered and I heard "WE LOVE YOU!" So I continued, "Here's skyscraper."

I walked over to my piano

"Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?" My hands moved flawlessly across the keys.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!"

I got up and walked across the stage through the fog that the crew had used a machine to create.

"As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet" I raised my hands up making a fist in both of them.

"You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am" I slowly lowered my hand to my side.

"Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper"

I fell to my knees lifting my head to the sky

"Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!" I slowly got to my feet.

I pointed on each 'run'

"Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down" I pointed to the ground.  
"But I am closer to the clouds up here" I raised my hands to the sky.

"You can take everything I have" I put my hand over my heart.  
"You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground" I shook my fist. The crowd was loving the song. I could see phones swaying in the dark.

"Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!"

"Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper" I wiped away a tear. Good thing they used waterproof stuff.

I continued singing my other songs

I want you back,

We are never getting back together,

Liar Liar,

Better than revenge,

Teenage dream,

What doesn't kill you,

Part of me,

Brokenhearted,

Call me maybe

And the crowd was loving me.

They were still cheering from my last song which made me giggle, "Thank you." I smiled.

"I have one more song for guys tonight. I literally just wrote it. It's about someone I just met. I hope you enjoy this it's called enchanted." I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sat on a stool they brought out for me.

"Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"

"Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts"  
"Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"

"The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go"

"I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"

"This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"

"Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

The crowd went NUTS over this I looked through the crowd and noticed him smiling. I grinned just taking the crowd in. When my heart stopped by who I saw….

Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. My face showed complete horror. My jaw dropped and I froze. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I finally got a hold of myself. He had a evil grin across his face.

I lifted the mic and spoke. I stuttered, " H-h-a-a-ve a g-ooood n-ight everybody!" I ran off of the stage.

I ran away from who I saw. How did Chad find me?

**A/n** I could go on for forever! Anyways leave reviews Thanks for reading. Update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Chad's back

**A/n I do no own BTR or songs possibly used.**

**SNEAK PEEK**

_Last time …_

_I ran away from who I saw. How did Chad find me?_

I didn't care what people thought, I needed to get as far away from here as possible. I was running to my room when someone grabbed me harshly by my arm. Making me stumble backwards. My body went weak when I saw who it was. The one who I was running from.

"Don't you dare touch me, Chad." I spat his name shaking my arm free. I was facing him. There was no way I was going to run from him I needed to face my fears this time.

"What didn't you miss me?" He asked in a cocky tone, rubbing his hand against my arm.

"Don't touch me." I nearly yelled pushing his hand off of me. He cornered me against a wall. His body moving closer to mine. I looked away scared not knowing what to do. My hands balled into a fist, when his hand began to roam over my body.

I used all my strength to push him off of me and I went to run away. He grabbed me harshly by the shoulder sending me flying backwards. His hand raised and the next thing I remembered was a stinging feeling across my face. Tears began to form.

I was speechless.

"I was thinking we could have a little talk." He said pushing me closer to the wall closing what space there was between us.

My phone started going off.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh common baby, I know you still want me."

"Drop dead." I said still looking at the floor.

"Ohh. Did little V finally get a backbone? I think I like this new you." He began to let his hands roam over my body, my fists clenched when they went to my butt.

My tears began to flow. I pushed away and used all my weight to punch him straight in the nose he stumbled back Holding his nose. I used this time to run.

"You're going to regret this!" he yelled after me.

I kept running not sure where I was going, I was blinded by my tears. When I ran into someone I let out a scream.

When the soothing voice spoke to me. Holding me.

It was Carlos. My body was shaking uncontrollably and he stood there holding me.

"Shhh… Vera. What happened?" I was crying into his chest. He continued to hug my and rub my back.

I heard more footsteps coming. My eyes went wide as I looked around fearing I'd see _him._

"Please, I'll explain later. Just get me out of here." I sobbed still looking around.

He nodded and understood and he led me away and we walked the opposite way and went around till we were in front of his suite which he shared with the guys. By then Chad was long gone.

It was empty, I was kind of glad. I never let many people see me like this. But I guess I had no choice he found me and I was glad. I don't want to be alone.

He led me to a big orange couch. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"Water, please." My voice was hardly audible.

He brought me back a cold water bottle and a box of tissues.

He sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee reassuring me.

"You're safe here. It's just me and you. Please tell me what happened."

I nodded and swallowed a gulp of water.

"It's a really long story... No one even knows… Any of this. Well, year or so ago I was dating this guy, Chad. He started out sweet, and caring. But after a few months. It all went down hill. At first he was just being over jealous and controlling. Telling me who I can and can't hang out with. Then he started with the names… He used to tell me I was worthless, ugly, fat, he'd say I'd never make it anywhere in life. I'd try to get away from him but he would tell me things like no one else would ever want a ugly bitch like me." I paused trying to keep the tears in. "I guess I shouldn't of been surprised when he took things further… It started out with just slapping me.. I was scared I didn't know what to do. He would threaten to kill me if I would leave him." I paused again. "Things only got worse the longer I stayed with him the more violent he became, he'd punch me, kick me when I was down. He's broken my ribs before… even my arm..I finally managed to break up with him when I caught him cheating with my best friend, I tried to warn her but she just accused me of being jealous… They never lasted too long."

Tears slowly began to fall down my face, Carlos wiped them away with his thumb.

I took a deep breath.

"Anyways tonight when I was on stage.. I saw him. That's when I froze on stage. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how he found me." I took another breath, and more tears fell. "I just wanted to get away from him, I wanted to be safe so I ran as fast as I could back to my room when I ran into him and he grabbed me roughly and he was saying all this bullshit like 'I know you still want me' when I tried to run away he pulled me back and slapped me. I froze. Everything just started to come back to me all the painful memories. He cornered me against the wall. And.." More tears fell he let him hand roam on me. I pushed away but he was too strong. He let his hands go lower…And I used all my weight and punched him right in the nose he was stunned enough for me to get away. But he yelled at me saying 'You're going to regret this."

"I'm so scared…" I cried. He picked me up and held me so close I could feel his heart beating.

"It's all going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

**Carlos's P.O.V **

I was on my way to go see what was wrong with Vera she looked spooked on stage. And we were all supposed to hang out that night. So I went to go check on her while the guys were off at the pool. When all of a sudden a crying figure ran into me it took me a minute to realize it was Vera, she screamed and was shaking uncontrollably. All I wanted to do was hold her and make all the pain go away.

"Shhh… Vera. What happened?" I asked trying to calm her down, I wrapped my arms around her and soothingly rubbed he back as she cried into my chest,

Someone was coming and her eyes went wide and she was looking around for something.

"Please, I'll explain later. Just get me out of here." She sobbed searching around..

I nodded as I tried to understand what exactly was going on. I took her back to our suite so we could be alone where she could really talk.

The guys still weren't back yet,

I asked her if she wanted any food or drink, her voice was hoarse and you could hardly hear it.

I brought her back a bottle of water and a box of tissues seeing as she would need them.

i sat next to her and placed my hand on her knee reassuring her that it's alright to go on, I felt a small spark when I did so..

"You're safe here. It's just me and you. Please tell me what happened." I begged I haven't known her for long but I want to help her, seeing as distressed as she is.

"It's a really long story... No one even knows… Any of this. Well, year or so ago I was dating this guy, Chad. He started out sweet, and caring. But after a few months. It all went down hill. At first he was just being over jealous and controlling. Telling me who I can and can't hang out with. Then he started with the names… He used to tell me I was worthless, ugly, fat, he'd say I'd never make it anywhere in life. I'd try to get away from him but he would tell me things like no one else would ever want a ugly bitch like me." How could he say such untrue things about her? She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"I guess I shouldn't of been surprised when he took things further… It started out with just slapping me.. I was scared I didn't know what to do. He would threaten to kill me if I would leave him." Want a pathetic piece of shit, if I ever see this son of a bitch who dared lay his hands on a women in that way, I'd kill him! My hand balled up into a fist at my side.

"Things only got worse the longer I stayed with him the more violent he became, he'd punch me, kick me when I was down. He's broken my ribs before… even my arm..I finally managed to break up with him when I caught him cheating with my best friend, I tried to warn her but she just accused me of being jealous… They never lasted too long." I wanted to kill this bitch.

Tears slowly began to fall down her beautiful face, I wiped them away with my thumb.

She took a deep breath.

"Anyways tonight when I was on stage.. I saw him. That's when I froze on stage. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how he found me."

"I just wanted to get away from him, I wanted to be safe so I ran as fast as I could back to my room when I ran into him and he grabbed me roughly and he was saying all this bullshit like 'I know you still want me' when I tried to run away he pulled me back and slapped me. I froze. Everything just started to come back to me all the painful memories. He cornered me against the wall. And.." She cried a little bit more.

"He let his hands roam on me. I pushed away but he was too strong. He let his hands go lower…And I used all my weight and punched him right in the nose he was stunned enough for me to get away. But he yelled at me saying 'You're going to regret this."

"I'm so scared…" She cried. I didn't know what else to do so I picked her up and held me so close to my chest I could feel her heart beating.

"It's all going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

She was quiet and for about half an hour we sat like that she just cried and I was holding her, rubbing her back.

She lifted her head off my chest. And wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry I kind of just threw this all at you , it's a lot.."

"I don't mind at all, what else are friends for, I'm just sorry you had to go through that. You're so beautiful, and sweet, and funny, you only deserve the best. Not what he's doing to you…But I swear to God if I see him… He's dead."

She smiled but by the end her head was shaking frequently. "Please no Carlos I don't want to bring you into this situation anymore than I already have."

"I'm already in this, and he deserves what he has coming to him." I said trying to remain calm.

She was quiet. "Vera, you're my friend. And friends look out for each other. I care about you. And I'm not about to let him get away with this.. He needs a taste of his own medicine." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, and kissed my cheek softly.

I smiled, I felt that spark again. "What was that for?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**A/n** _Still no reviews? This makes me sad. But I see many people are viewing my story so here's another update. _

_Let me know what you think. _

**Veronica's P.O.V**

"I'm already in this, and he deserves what he has coming to him." Carlos said trying to remain calm.

I was quiet. Just thinking things over. I just met these people how could I just pull them into this huge mess I call my life? "Vera, you're my friend. And friends look out for each other. I care about you. And I'm not about to let him get away with this.. He needs a taste of his own medicine." I didn't know what I was thinking, I guess with all these emotions and him being as sweet as he was being in my current situation. I smiled up at him through my dried tears, and I placed a small kiss on his cheek. I felt something when I kissed his cheek it felt like a small tingle.

He smiled big. "What was that for?" he asked.

I looked down and then back into his eyes still smiling. "For being so sweet to me." I paused he smiled. "And for being their for me, even though we hardly even know each other and you're still sitting her comforting me." I whispered the last part, "I've never had a friend who'd do this for me."

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked, in all honestly I was very curious as to why he was doing all this for me, basically a stranger.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there in tears. You looked like you could use a friend."

"Thank you, for everything. You're a good guy." I smiled looking up at him.

"Hey, I'm here anytime." He said in a matter of fact tone.

There was a small moment of silence. "Can we do something? To get my mind off this?"

"Of course. What would you like to do?"

"I'm up for anything." I said standing up. "Show me what kind of fun stuff there is to do around here."

"Well we could meet up with the other guys. There at the pool. It's pretty fun there."

"That sounds like fun. Just let me go change and I'll come back when I'm done." I said walking to the door.

He said alright and I walked to my room straight to my drawers. I looked through my swimsuits and found my favorite bikini from Victoria's secret, it was a white bandeau top with turquoise beads and sequins in the middle making a diamond shape with turquoise and light pink flower low rise bikini bottoms that tide at the sides. I'm glad I shaved this morning. I pulled on a white v-neck and a pair of jean shorts and slid on a pair of black flip flops. I grabbed a purse and put a towel in it I left my phone and wrote a note for my mom leaving it on the tv in the living room, where I knew she'd see it. I knew she wouldn't care I was gone. I grabbed my hotel key and put it in the bag as well.

I quickly washed all the makeup off of my face so I was all natural. I looked in the mirror. You could tell I was crying, my eyes were a little puffy and light pink. Oh well I thought.

I grabbed my bag and walked out going to knock on Carlos's door, he opened the door and smiled, "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He had on dark blue swim shorts, flip flops, a black t-shirt, and he had a towel in his arm.

"Shall we?" He said playfully putting his arm out for me to grab.

I made it look like I was thinking about it. "I have a better idea. How about I race you!" I said beginning to run towards the pool deck. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" I yelled back. He was running pretty close behind me. I could hear his foot steps catching up behind me. I could see the pool from here I ran over threw my bag on a empty chair and threw my hands in the air, "I won!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at him. He didn't stop running, he threw his stuff down, took off his shirt and ran into me picking me up bridal style and jumped into the pool with me in his arms.

When we resurfaced. He was about a foot away from me. I splashed him. "That wasn't fair!" I exclaimed laughing. He laughed at me and splashed me back.

"One sec I'll be right back." I said swimming away. I got out and peeled the wet clothes off of me.

**Carlos's P.O.V**

She swam away from me and got out of the pool and I was looking at her confused. She peeled off her wet clothes reveling a rather hot bikini. I knew she had a good body but damn. Her stomach was well toned and so we the rest of her. She didn't know I was staring at her.

When someone dunked me under the water.

I came back up "James, what the hell!" I said.

"What? It's not polite to stare." He said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I think all those hair products are seeping into your brain."

"That is also a possibility." He stated. "But common man, I saw you checking Vera out, everyone can see she's hot stuff."

Vera turned and saw us looking at her she smiled and waved and dove into the water swimming over to us.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Whatcha talkin' about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." James said. "Wanna play a game?"

"Ahh sure what kind of game?" She asked.

"Let's play chicken. Jo and Kendall and you and Carlos. Jo's Kendall's girlfriend by the way. You'll like her." He said to me turning to Kendall and a blonde haired girl yelling, "Guys come on in and play chicken!"

They smiled and got up off there chair and jumped into the water. Joe was a tall blonde with brown eyes, she was skinny and her beauty was defiantly intimidating. I felt so plain compared to her she had on a red bikini. They swam to us.

"Jo this is our new friend Vera." Kendall said.

She smiled. "It's so nice to meet you."

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too. Finally I'm not the only girl." I laughed.

"Oh I hear ya, I went through the same thing when I first came here." She shuttered. Laughing.

"Let's play some chicken!" Kendall said.

"I've never played this before." I laughed getting Carlos's shoulders. As Jo got onto Kendalls.

Carlos held me securely by my legs. And James yelled, "Ready, 1,2,3 Go!" And me and Joe began to try and push each other off. I started loosing my balance but Carlos helped me regain it. We were holding each others hands pushing till finally _SPLASH_!

Joe was in the water and I was victorious.

I lifted my hands to the air in victory. We all laughed when I flexed my arm muscles.

We all swam around for a while and decided to get out and make some smores in the little fire pits they had set up. Logan and Kendall had their guitars out and were strumming chords.

"Any requests?" Logan asked looking around still playing.

"Hmmm how about you sing one of your songs?" I suggested.

"Oh I know which one, Logan had me your guitar?" Carlos asked. Logan handed it over to him.

We were all sitting around the fire it was me and on my sides were Carlos and Jo, then Kendall was next to her and Logan and James on the other side of Carlos. I wrapped myself in my towel since my clothes were still soaked. And it was chilly so the fire felt amazing.

He started to strum his guitar and the boys knew exactly what he was playing.

Kendal began, "If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti  
If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party  
I break up the borders down  
When I shake the ground  
If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud"

We all joined in singing, "So everybody get up, up, out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo  
Up, up, out of your seats, " Me and Jo began clapping out hands to the beat dancing in our seats.

I belted this out loud, "Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's singing ayo...  
If I ruled the world  
I would give it, give it all to you  
Give it, give it, give it all to you  
If I ruled the world  
I would give it, give it all to you  
Give it, give it, give it all to you" James, Jo, and Logan applauded me.

Carlos began singing the next part smiling from ear to ear."If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing no  
Cause I rule the world, and you'd be right next to me running the show  
We'd throw every rule in the book out, and bring down the house,  
If you were my girl we'd dream out loud"

Logan rapped the next part imitating Iyaz "I'd be beating on my chest, I'm the king of the hill,  
Iyaz and Big Time Rush keeping it real.  
Magic carpets girl we go wherever,  
I ain't trying to run game, I ain't trying to be clever

Girl I'm'ma be the king and you will be the queen  
Going 100 miles an hour, girl we running the streets,  
And if the cops ever try and pull us over,  
We tell them "Hey Mr. Officer we own ya!" We all laughed.

"Hey oh!  
If I ruled the wooorld..." I went on.

Me and Jo sang "If I ruled the world  
And the boys echoed us "I would give it, give it all to you"  
"Give it, give it, give it all to you  
I would give it, give it all to you  
Give it, give it, give it all to you  
If I ruled the world  
I would give it, give it all to you  
Give it, give it, give it all to you  
I would give it, give it all to you  
Give it, give it, give it all to you  
If I ruled the world." We all finished laughing.

Jo turned to me, "Damn girl you can really sing!"

I jokingly bowed "Why thank you."

She nodded. "Lets play 20 truths!" Jo exclaimed.

"Isn't that a kid game?" Logan asked.

"You guys are no fun!" I exaggerated sticking my tongue out at Logan.

"Fine then lets play." Logan said. "Who first?" He asked.

"I'll go first." Jo said.

"James." She turned towards him.

"Is it true that you still have nightmares of going bald?" Jo asked.

"I said never to bring that up again." He paused looking sad. "Yes." We all laughed at his silly hair obsession.

James had a evil glare in his eye.

"Carlos, is it true. That you have feelings for someone on this ship?"

He blushed for some reason, "This game is silly Logan is right.." He blushed.

"Answer the question." He demanded.

Carlos hesitated. "Maybe. I'm starting to."

James looked satisfied; hmm I wonder who she might be. I'm not going to lie, I in a way was feeling kind of jealous of who this girl might be. I mean Carlos is a good guy.

James began to talk, "I have another question. Can I steal yours Carlos?" He asked.

"Vera, who's that guy staring at you?" He nodded in the direction behind me. I turned around confused hoping not to see who I thought he was talking about.

My face dropped when I looked at him, their stood Chad leaning against the wall. His nose was bruised.

He smiled evilly at me and waved. I got up, Carlos tried to stop me but I walked right over to him. I stood firmly in front of him and I knew everyone was watching. So I knew I was safe.

"You look hot in that bikini." He winked.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! I'm so tired of your games. You're a sick bastard." I sneered at him. I glared at him.

He moved in close to my ear, I backed away and he grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly and said, "Because it's too fun to watch you squirm."

I tried to pry his grip off of me when I heard another voice.

"Is their a problem here?" I heard Carlos asked in a manly tone.

He dropped my arm. And moved between us, "Vera, why don't you go back and sit with everyone else? I'll have a talk with your little friend." He looked Chad up and down, crossing his arms.

I shook my head. "Carlos…"

"Go on Vera, I'll be over in a second." I stood their for a few seconds then decided I should do what he wanted. I walked over to the group who was looking at Carlos confused.

"What just happened?" Logan asked. I continued to watch the two of them.

_Meanwhile…_

**No P.O.V**

Carlos was the first to speak. "I know what you did to her you sick son of a bitch." He fists balled into a fist. "And I swear to God if I find out you lay a hand on her again, you're as good as dead. You're lucky I don't do it right now."

Chad laughed. "You don't scare me, you're just a pop star. So I'll continue to do what I'm doing till I'm tired of her. I mean what's she to you? Just another whore." He said looking at Carlos who was getting even more mad by the second.

That's when Carlos lost it. "Let's take a little walk." They began to walk away to a place where they wouldn't have his friends watching.

The second They left Vera got up and followed to them. Worried about what was going to happen.

"Vera where are you going? What's going on?" Kendall asked.

She ignored him and followed them she heard them talking from around the corner. She remained hidden.

"What's your deal anyways?" Carlos asked angrily.

"I like fucking with that whore." Chad said.

That's when Carlos completely lost it. And began hitting him. Chad threw a few punches till both were rolling around on the floor. Hitting each other. Vera ran in hearing what was going on. She attempted to get Carlos off of Chad. She kept screaming for them to stop. She tried to get Chad off of Carlos and all Chad did was throw one swift punch to her face she stumbled back a few feet, things only got worse with Carlos. Her hand instantly went to her face as tears threatened to fall. She knew she couldn't do this herself she ran to the pool and yelled for them to come quick the boys all followed her running after her to the scene.

Kendall and James were pulling Carlos off of Chad and Logan was pulling Chad away from Carlos.

"What the Hell just happened?" Logan asked.

Jo saw the bruise on Vera's face forming and was holding her trying to reassure her. But Vera was silently crying. She was in shock.

"That son of a bitch hit her!" Carlos yelled trying to get at Chad again.

They all went silent and stared at Chad. Not knowing what to do.

Vera shook her head. Looking at him in disgust. "I trusted you." She whispered loud enough for Carlos to hear.

And at that Vera walked away.

Carlos followed her. "Vera please talk to me."

"Why should I?" She asked emotionless. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" She yelled. "And I trusted you." She stopped walking and faced him. She shook her head. "I trusted you, and you yelled it out in front of all those people…I didn't want anyone to know. I never should of trusted you in the first place. That proved to be a mistake. I mean look at this mess!" Carlos looked hurt.

"What else was I supposed to do? I did this to defend you!" He yelled quietly.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"Yeah, cause you were doing such a good job of that before." Carlos wasn't even looking at her.

"Thanks for throwing it in my face, real nice." And she walked away and he watched her go. Her mom let her in considering the fact that she left her key and stuff at the pool, Oh well she thought. Her mom saw the bruise on her face and had her put ice on it. She told her mom everything and she fell asleep that night, crying in her mothers arms.

For once it seemed as if her mom cared.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_The next day. _

Vera left her things at the pool, I decided I'd bring it to her today and see how she's doing. I can't believe what happened last night. We never even found out the whole story Carlos wouldn't even speak to us last night he just went right to his room and slammed the door shut.

I knocked on the door and Vera answered. Her face was all bruised up , from her cheek bone and her entire left eye it was all swollen.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I've had better days." She said. "Want to come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I brought you your stuff, you left it yesterday." I handed her the bag.

"Thank you that was nice." She said , I came in and she led me to the sofa.

"How's Carlos?" She asked.

**A/n And here's where I'm ending it this time. I want at least one review and I'll update again! **


	5. Chapter 5: Sometimes sorrys just enough

**A/n** _So Blommetjie and NeonLovesYou you two made my day :D Thank you for reviewing this chapter goes out for you. I hope you guys enjoy. _

_I do not own BTR!_

Here's **chapter 5:**

**Veronica's P.O.V**

Kendall and I were sitting down for a while and I couldn't help but ask.

"How's Carlos?" I paused seeing his face drop. "I feel terrible about this whole situation; I tried not bringing him into this, it was thee last thing I wanted to happen. And I hate what I said to him. It was out of anger—And-d-d-d." I was cut off by Kendall.

"Last night he wouldn't talk to us or tell us anything he just went to his room and slammed the door shut. We tried to get him to come out but nothing worked. I think he'd talk to you though." He paused. "Only if you're willing to try that is."

I nodded. "Do you mind if I go over now?" I asked.

"I was actually hoping you would." He laughed.

She just smiled shaking her head getting up going for the door and Kendall following.

"Oh Vera, by the way." She turned to face him. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, if you ever need anything or want to talk. I'm always around." He smiled.

She hugged him. "You're a great friend. Thank you."

"Anytime." He walked over to the room he shared with his three other friends and he let her in. "He's in the room over their." He pointed to a room on the far right. "I'll give you some privacy." And he walked away.

I was apprehensive about doing this, only because of how mad he was last night I mean I can't believe what all happened. It just seemed like a bad dream..

I walked over to his room and was about to knock on the door when all the memories from last night played through my head.

_(Flashback)_

_Kendall and James were pulling Carlos off of Chad and Logan was pulling Chad away from Carlos. _

"_What the Hell just happened?" Logan asked._

_Jo was holding me as I cried. _

"_That son of a bitch hit her!" Carlos yelled trying to get at Chad again. _

_They all went silent and stared at Chad. Not knowing what to do. _

_I shook her head. Looking at him in disgust. "I trusted you." I whispered loud enough for Carlos to hear. _

_And at that I walked away. _

_Carlos followed her. "Vera please talk to me." _

"_Why should I?" I asked emotionless. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" I yelled. "And I trusted you." I stopped walking and faced him. I shook my head. "I trusted you, and you yelled it out in front of all those people…I didn't want anyone to know. I never should of trusted you in the first place. That proved to be a mistake. I mean look at this mess!" Carlos looked hurt._

"_What else was I supposed to do? I did this to defend you!" He yelled quietly._

"_I can take care of myself." I said._

"_Yeah, cause you were doing such a good job of that before." Carlos wasn't even looking at her. _

"_Thanks for throwing it in my face, real nice."_

_And I just walked away…_

_(End Flashback)_

I raised my hand to knock on the door but let it drop to my side. I couldn't just walk in their after everything that was said. I almost looked over what he actually said really hurt me.

I need to get up the courage and just do it.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away." I heard a voice on the other side.

I knocked again.

"Kendall, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

I knocked louder.

"JAMES I DON'T HAVE YOUR BLOW DRYER!" He yelled.

I knocked again.

This time I heard someone running to the door. He opened it and looked like he was about to yell again but when he saw it was me his mood changed completely.

He had on purple pajama pants and no shirt, and I couldn't help but notice how ripped his muscles were.

"Wh-hat are you doing here?" He stuttered.

I took a deep breath. "I was hoping we could talk?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded. "Please sit down." He motioned to the couch.

I sat down and he sat beside me.

"Can I say something first?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm so sorry. About everything I said last night. I'm never one to ever own up to my mistakes which is what makes this really difficult. I wasn't thinking clearly last night after fighting with that douche. I was angry and I took it out on you. For that I'm extremely sorry. But I won't apologize for fighting him, just thinking about what he has done to you makes me sick. You're just amazing and for him to- UGH!" He put his head back in frustration. "Someone who could just hurt anyone, hurt you like that. It makes me sick"

He wouldn't look at me. I gently placed my hand on his face, I could feel the stubble, I softly rubbed my thumb against his cheek and led his face to look into my eyes. Our faces were only inches apart.

"I'm sorry too, Carlos. It was just a lot.. And seeing you fighting I felt so helpless, I didn't want him to hurt you the way he's hurt me."

"But he didn't." He said. "I kicked his ass." I laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled weakly back at me. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful smile?" He asked.

"Well.. Yes." He frowned. "But it's never felt more amazing to hear it." He smiled looking into my eyes. I bit my lip.

He looked from my lips back to my eyes.

"I've never met a guy like you.." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously. His face was still but inches away from mine.

"I've never met a guy so amazing who would be willing to do all you've done for me. You've defended me, you held me when I cried, you've comforted me and took care of me, not to mention how cute I think it is when you look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. You're just so…so.." He interrupted me by kissing me. At first I was shocked but I just melted into his soft warm lips. I let my hands trail to the back of his neck, and his went to my lower back.

Our kiss sent shivers down my spine. And time just seemed to have just stopped. And it was only us two sitting here. I pulled always looking at him "Whoa," I breathed.

He smiled. "I couldn't help myself."

I giggled. "That's just fine." I joked.

He kept looking deep into my eyes. "So I have a question for you Ms. Mars."

"And what would that be Mr. Pena?" I laughed.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to the black and white dance this weekend?" He asked hopeful.

**A/n** I'm going to end it here today. What is she going to say? Sorry it was more of a filler chapter but expect more to come. Review some more and I'll update by Thursday, I can't tomorrow, it my anniversary :D REVIEW!


End file.
